Twilight Asuna
Name: Twilight "Kawaii" Asuna Title: '''Pop Star Kwon Ri Sae '''Status: ~Desiring melon bread Gender & Species: 'Female, Yordle '''Age: '''17 '''Profession: '''Summoner (underage) '''Affiliations: '''Bandle Citeh (home), Ionia (currently residing) Background Twililght (more commonly referred to as "Kawaii," or sometimes "Asuna") had left her home of Bandle Citeh in search of a more promising life away from mere cupcakes and juice boxes. Born an orphan with no special skills, she was constantly on the search for adventure, and a new way to live. Realizing soon that the outside world was not made up of gumdrops and teddy bears, Twilight witnessed many atrocities. Just outside the city-state of Noxus lay a man being robbed by thieves, as well as being beaten to death. Powerless to stop this, Twilight vowed to learn combat in order to act as a hero of justice. Due to disgust with Noxus, and the dark arts in general, she traversed to Ionia, to find more spiritual magic. Finding herself on a journey to Ionia, she stowed away on a ship headed to the island, believing that this is what she was meant to do. Role in the Nyroth Arc Hearing of the Nyroth dispute, Twilight spent the first few weeks training with several of the Ionian champions, such as Kennen, Master Yi, and Shen. Despite this, however, it appeared as though she was unable to coordinate with these characters for some odd reason; likely due to her inexperience and youth. During this time, Ionia was slowing losing ground, failing in its first few attempts to gain control of the islands. Frustrated at being unable to aid anyone, Twilight then turned to a champion who she immediately took a liking to: Akali, the Fist of Shadow. Quickly realizing how well they got along, Twilight sought to join the fight immediately. But then a book blew up in Akali's face for a week, cause Karma set a book curse on Ionia. Finally, Twilight unlocked Akali's full potential within the ensuing weeks, displaying her elegance not only in several matches, but in the two key tournaments which gave Ionia 2nd place both times, and ultimately, 1st place in the arc. But later, on a ship, She murdered Cryzmstrbkwrm876, a Genius Freljord summoner, after going to his hometown with him. The Disappearance of Kawaii Asuna After helping lead Ionia to victory in the Nyroth arc, Kawaii suddenly disappeared as 25 CLE approached. It appeared as though her work was done, bringing victory to the often third place faction, and promptly left, stating, "I-It's not like I was helping or anything." ''*blushes* Kawaii was last seen escaping from a murder scene, leaving behind the remains of what appeared to be a Freljordian summoner. Recently, it appears she's been a bit. . . '''Wistful. 이즈미 코나타 Voice of Piltover *to be added for future reference* Appearance Like your average Yordle, Twilight is vertically challenged. Her hair is long, of an orange-brown chestnut coloring, and she often wears a dark magenta cape in order to hide her appearance. Under this is usually simple, casual clothing. Her eyes are a bright emerald, and her skin is somewhat of a peach color. All in all, you can imagine your average moe anime character to fill in the rest of the details. As of late, her hair has been dyed a cerulean blue. Personality/InterestsCategory:Yordle Tsundere. '''Because we need one everywhere. We need that shy person who's afraid to show their true feelings, yet act violently when pressed about it. Other than that, Twilight is more isolated than other tsunderes. As in, more alone, as she has been due to the loss of her parents at an early age. Often thought of as having multiple personalities, which, looking back, makes sense. Skills Ahaha no. Not yet. Maybe one day, but as of right now, Twilight doesn't have anything going for her yet. I mean, there's a lot of potential. I think her Cooking skill is maxed out though. Quite recently, she has gained the ability to perform an 11-strike sword combo, from someone now deceased. Champion Preferences As expected of such a novice summoner, Twilight has difficulty interacting with several, if not most, of the champions on the rift. For some reason (likely due to her tsundere personality), they fail to cooperate well, whether it be a hero from Demacia or a vengeful Noxian. There is one character that Twilight works well with, and that is none other than the Twilight Assassin herself, Akali. A member of the Kinkou order, Twilight and Akali work extremely well together, as the Nyroth arc demonstrated. In fact, it appeared as though Twilight once named herself after an essential skill of Akali's, "Twilight Shroud." Other than Akali, Twilight holds another ace up her sleeve, and that is Janna. A pocket pick whenever Akali is unavailable, Twilight can work with Janna to a somewhat skillful extent, relying not only on pure mechanics but surprise as Top lane Janna. Sadly, top lane Janna is not a surprise anymore. Its k though, cause Soraka, another Ionian, has recently seen success with Twilight. Role-Playing Summary '''Name: Twilight Asuna Age: 17 Profession: Wanderer Appearance: Like your average Yordle, Twilight is vertically challenged. Her hair is long, of a rather cerulean coloring, and she often wears a dark magenta cape in order to hide her appearance. Under this is usually simple, casual clothing. Her eyes are a bright emerald, and her skin is somewhat of a peach color. All in all, you can imagine your average moe anime character to fill in the rest of the details. Personality: Tsundere. Because we need one everywhere. We need that shy person who's afraid to show their true feelings, yet act violently when pressed about it. Background: Wandered around the world after leaving Bandle City. Chilled in Ionia a bit. Who knows where now. 'Characteristics '(15+15): Might 4, Agility 9 (8+1), Endurance 6. Intellect 4, Charisma 8. 'Skills '(11): Grandmastered Sneak (6) Mastered Brawling (Armed, 3) Trained Martial Unarmed (Free), Trained Craft (Free) Trained Perception (1), Trained Lie (1) Magic Learnt (4+2+2): Grandmastered Darkness (6), Trained Soul (1), Trained Shadow (1) Fame: +3 (Diamond) Origin: Magic Paws (Craft, Bandle Citeh), Your Will, My Hands (Martial Unarmed, Ionia) Religion: No Gods, No Masters: You have rejected the principles of those who follow religions or higher powers and consider yourself beholden to no power you do not respect. +2 when working against any religious figure or ethereal entity one may classify as a ‘God’ or ‘Deity’ but take a -2 to resist or oppose the magical attacks made by casters with religious feats (such as Religious Devotee, Unique Casting(Faith) or similar). Favoured Summoner Spells: Shadow Dash (Mark/Dash), Twilight Shroud (Shadow-based Ghost) Favoured Tactical Role: Scout/Assassin ' ' 'Traits '(10): Physical: Looks Young (-1) Appearing less than 14 if a human, or an equivalent value for longer or shorter lived races. This feat causes others to doubt your word/ devalue your opinion. You suffer a -2 penalty on checks to convince others of something that they wouldn’t believe from a child, to get into places they wouldn’t let a child go, etc. etc. This penalty is of course reduced or waived when interacting with people who know of your competence.; Actually Is A Yordle (4); You are a yordle. Your small size gives you a +1 to non-magical Agility rolls, but you take a -1 to non-magical Might rolls. You have a +2 bonus to non-magical Charisma rolls when socially interacting with people that find yordles adorable. You also have a +2 bonus to any roll that involves evading, whether physically, mentally, socially or magically (it stacks with your +1 to Agility if you’re using that stat to evade). This +2 also applies to your TN to be hit. Arcane Endurance (2): You are highly practiced at casting particularly exhausting spells, and have conditioned yourself to shrug off the exhaustion. You gain a +3 to your untrained Endurance rolls to resist Exhaustion. Combat: Death’s Door (2): Upon reaching half HP (round down), the character resigns to the inevitability of their situation, trading the ability to cast healing or fake wounds spells for a +4 to all non-magical combat rolls and damage-dealing spells. Expertise: Heroic Characteristic (2) {Agility}: Increase one characteristic from your maximum (usually 8) to +1 above your maximum (usually 9). Magical Prowess x2 (5) {May be bought multiple times, but only during character creation.}: Gives +2 points to spend on Magic Learned. Drama: No Time To Shine (-3): You start with 0 Drama points instead of 2. Diamond Demon (0): +0 Drama/+3 Fame points, because you’re OP. Personality: Book Dumb '''(-2): You find books and theory very hard to understand. You take a -3 to Knowledge and Research rolls, and to any Intellect rolls that involve studying, reading or writing. '''For A Pretty Face (-3): You take a -4 on rolls to defend against the non-magical Charisma (or magical Charm-type) rolls of people you find attractive as long as you are able to appreciate them (i.e. you are not blind, they are not invisible or hidden). You cannot take this trait if you are permanently (or mostly) blind, or if you have Uninterested or Oblivious. Stubborn '''(-2): You are very reluctant to accept help. The bonuses you receive from Aid Another actions are reduced by 2. '''But Why is it so Fluffy? (-1): You adore or fear the fluffy cuteness of yordles and other fluffy animals so much that you take an extra -1 penalty to all non-magical Charisma rolls when dealing with them. Magical: Specialised Caster (2): You’ve chosen to specialise your magic in a specific way. This has caused you to neglect certain areas of magic in favour of others. Choose three of the following groups (they must all be effects your magic is capable of casting): Fake Wounds and Deflection/Evasion; Buffing, Transportation and Beneficial Transformation; Creating an Illusion and Concealment; Non-Harmful Matter and Summoning a Creature; Detection and Observation; Debuffing and Crowd-Control; Mindlink and Alter Emotional State; Charm and Possession; Dispelling and Counterspelling; Healing and Regeneration; Damage and Ongoing Damage. You gain a +2 to casting rolls in two of those groups and a -2 to casting rolls for the third. Damage and Ongoing Damage (+2) Debuffing and Crowd-Control (+2) Non-Harmful Matter and Alter Emotional State (-2) 'Feats '(12): Social: Those Bewitching Eyes (2): You have a piercing stare, an alluring gaze or beautiful eyes. If you take a minor action to make direct eye-contact with a non-blinded character while you are not under the effects of concealment or stealth, you gain a +3 on Charisma rolls against them for one turn (magical or not). You may only do this once per round. Magic:' ' Prepared Casting (3): '''If you spend a minor action in a turn to prepare your magic, you receive a +2 for each minor action you spend preparing a spell up to +5 for 3 minor actions. You may continue to prepare (and increase the bonus) from one round to the next, provided you do not interrupt your preparation with any other actions. Once you cast a spell, the preparation bonus is used up. The maximum bonus you can acquire from this feat is a +20. '''The Darkest Night (2): Requires Darkness as the highest-mastered Elemental magic and at least Trained in Shadow. You live and breath in the darkness and shadows. Able to hide in any situation by blending seamlessly with the shadows, you can not only hide yourself, but also anything you desire from prying eyes. You can cast Shadow magic at the same skill level as Darkness magic, and gain a +3 bonus on Concealment spells. In the Darkness, Bind Them (2): Requires Darkness as the highest-mastered Elemental magic. You live in the darkness, and can turn the absence of light solid. Your darkness is unyielding, unforgiving, and all encompassing. You gain a +3 bonus on AoE CC spells. Soulbond '(3): Requires at least Trained in Soul magic. As a major action, you are capable of binding your soul with that of another being. Whenever the two of you work together at the same task (rolling the same Skill, attacking the same target, casting the same spell), you both gain a +2 bonus on the roll. If you both deal wounds to the same target on the same turn, the target takes 1 extra point of magical damage as a result of the synergy. This soulbond lasts forever, but changing it costs you a major action. 'Assets (7): Lackey '''(4): You have a combat-capable underling that accompanies you in your adventures. You may have up to three Lackeys, the first costing 4 points, the second costing 5 points and the third one costing 6 points. You have a pool of 22 points for their Characteristics (with 6 as the maximum), a pool of 7 Skill points, 7 Trait points, 7 Feat points and 7 Asset points. You may only pick up to 2 negative Traits, 2 negative Feats and 2 negative Assets. Lackeys have no Magic Learnt, no Drama points, -1 Fame, no Origins and no Religion, or Lackey assets. Lackeys may not take Traits/Feats/Assets in the Magic or Drama categories, and they may not take Magic Prowess. Lackeys can only do a single major action or two minor actions per turn. Lackeys do not have their own Initiative, they act on your turn, and you must spend a minor action directing all of them, or they default to standing still and attacking random enemies in melee range. Lackeys are considered lesser creatures. '''Magic Armour (3): You possess anything from a small piece of armour (such as bracers) to a full set of plate or leather armour. This increases your TN to being hit by a number equal to the Asset points spent on it (+1 bonus for 1 Asset point, +2 bonus for 2 Asset points, +3 bonus for 3 Asset points). Current Drama Points: 0. Lackeys: Kirara: . 'Characteristics '(22+2): Might 3, Agility 6, Endurance 1. Intellect 7, Charisma 7 'Skills '(7): Mastered Sneak (3) Trained Brawling (unarmed, 1) Mastered Perception (3) 'Traits '(7): Perceptive '''(3): You are good at keeping track of your surroundings, gaining +3 on non-magical Intellect rolls related to Perception. Cannot be taken if you have Absentminded. '''Heroic Characteristic (2, Intellect) {May be taken multiple times, applied to a different characteristic each time.}: Increase one characteristic from your maximum (usually 8) to +1 above your maximum (usually 9) Heroic Characteristic (2, Charisma) {May be taken multiple times, applied to a different characteristic each time.}: Increase one characteristic from your maximum (usually 8) to +1 above your maximum (usually 9) 'Feats '(7): Assassination '(4): If you non-magically attack someone as a surprise attack, you force them to roll untrained Endurance vs. TN 7 or you deal double the amount of damage. If the target is blinded, CC’d, Charmed or Possessed, you impose a -3 on the Endurance roll. If the target meets two or more of those conditions at the same time, the penalty increases to -6. If the target is unconscious or asleep, the penalty increases to -10. '''Execution '(2): Requires Assassination. If you non-magically attack someone as a surprise attack, they failed the roll vs. your Assassination ability AND they are at two or less HP, you automatically deal an extra 2 damage as a “deadly” or “fatal” attack. 'Assets '(7): '''Charm of Shielding (7): You have an enchantment cast upon you that protects you from harm. The enchantment provides you an amount of Fake Wounds based on your weak vitality. If you have 5 or more Endurance, the Charm does nothing for you. If you have 4 or less Endurance, the Charm gives you an amount of Fake Wounds equal to 5 minus your Endurance. Whenever the Fake Wounds are completely used up or you feel like restoring the Charm to its maximum potency, you may perform a short ritual (~half an hour length) to restore them. Without the ritual, the Fake Wounds are not replenished when used.